I Hate Everything about You
by headoverheels4HP
Summary: Spoiled, arrogant Lily Evans is back for her seventh and final year at Hogwarts.The daughter of a rich muggle business man she had it all, popularity, looks, and Head Girl. Her dreams are shattered when she meets new guy, James Potter. A role reversal.
1. Shattered

**I Hate Everything about You**

**Summery**: Spoiled, arrogant Lily Evans is back for her seventh and final year at Hogwarts, determined to make it the best yet. The daughter of a rich muggle business man she had it all, popularity, looks, and one of the most coveted title at Hogwarts...Head Girl. Her dreams are dashed when she meets the new guy, James Potter. Handsome, Quiet, but with a raging temper, they clash instantly. A year of monumental fights, instant friendships, and strange love. Lily/James sort of a role reversal between the two.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the slightly twisted and weird but interesting plot. The Characters and anything else you recognize belongs to the wonderful and talented J.K Rowling.

Chapter one: Shattered

_Only when I stop to think about it._

_I hate everything about you,  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you,  
Why do I love you?_

Her small hand skimmed along the side of the paneling, smooth wooden. The smell of the Hogwarts steam engine filled her nose and she smiled as memories flickered through her mind. First years ran at her feet and older students smiled and waved at her. She was making her way to the last compartment, at the very end of the long train, _her_ compartment.

She reached the door and smiled at the laughter coming from inside, friends. She slid the door open, her figure filling up the door way as she entered.

"Why hello Ms. Head girl…come to reprimand us for being too loud," a smooth deep voice said, the figure standing up.

"Why never Sirius," she wrapped her arms around the boy in a hug, laughter and joy filling her figure.

The man pulled away to sit back down, he was tall and filled out with broad shoulders and slim hips. Black hair fell around his face, and he would easily flick it away with a charming smile.

"Why Lily, how can you look even more beautiful?" he asked with a roguish wink of his mischievous grey eyes.

"I do not know Black, could it possibly be my natural born talent?" she smiled, lighting up the compartment.

Lily sat down next to Sirius slinging her arm around her other friend, sandy haired and quiet.

"What have you been up to, Remus?" her voice concerned, an undertone of worry laced in her innocent question.

"Nothing, I've been just fine," his smile was reassuring and his blue eyes twinkled with warmth.

"And Peter, lets never forget about you," the girl said looking at the plump shy boy sitting across the compartment, her own personal charity case.

"Just…fine Lily," he said slowly, quietly.

"Perfect," her year was set, she was head girl; popular, smart, beautiful, rich…Lily Evans had it all.

"Oh Lily dear, my best mate from back home is coming to Hogwarts this year…is that not exciting?!" Sirius exclaimed his grin wide.

"Umm…James it that correct? I remember you talking about him," Lily said stretching her long shapely legs out in front of her.

"Oh yes, James and I have known each other from childhood, and you'll never guess…he took a placement test and Dumbledore has made him head boy!" Sirius said eyes twinkling.

"Oh, I for sure thought Remus was going to get it," Lily said looking over at her friend with slight disappointment.

"No, don't worry, James is more than capable," Remus said with a kind smile.

"Well, where is this James figure?" she asked.

"Heads meeting," Sirius said with a smirk.

"Bloody Hell…well it's too late now," Lily slumped back into her seat, not a care in the world.

Just then the compartment door flew open, a steaming boy in the entry way stomped in and slumped into the seat next to Peter.

"Merlin, the bloody head girl stood up the meeting! McGonagall was furious…what a selfish arse that girl must be," the boy was tall and lean, his hair was messy in a windswept way and round glasses sat on his long aristocratic nose, his hazel eyes burning.

Sirius was rolling with laughter; Remus had his hand over his mouth to cover his chuckles while Peter looked at Lily nervously.

"Excuse me?" Lily stood up, her head girl badge gleaming. The messy haired boy also stood up glaring at her harshly.

"You must be her, you may have been able to get away with whatever you want before, but I take my duties seriously…so grow up!"

"You must be James then," Lily said coolly, her eyes raking over his form with distaste, who was this boy to just come in her and shatter her perfectly sculpted world.

"Yes, James Potter…and you are?" his voice leaked distain.

"Lily Evans," she sat back down, her legs swinging around to lay in Sirius' lap her head resting on Remus' shoulder, her body radiating arrogant indifference.

"James, mate, calm down…Lily's not so bad," Sirius said with a grin patting her leg.

The hazel eyed boy sat down with a sneer, and pulled a book from his bag and opened it, burring his nose in it for the rest of the train ride.

Lily couldn't help but stare at the new boy on the long ride back to the school. And something about they way his hazel eyes burned when he was angry made something in her stomach tighten.

Lily smiled, turning back to the conversation at hand; it was going to be an interesting year.


	2. Perfection

**I Hate Everything about You **

Chapter two: Perfection

Lily watched in amusement as James scribbled something furiously in a messy notebook. She leaned back into the couch, running a hand through her long auburn waves.

"Could you stop that?!" James snapped.

"What?" Lily asked widening her emerald colored eyes, for a look of false innocence.

"Running your hand through your hair, and looking so smug…you think it makes you look sexy but you just look like an idiot."

Lily stood from her place on the couch; her small body was lithe and predatory as she made her way across the room, watching as James tried to tear his eyes away from her.

"You don't think I'm sexy?" She leaned across the table toward him, a pout on her full lips.

"No, I think you look like you try to hard." James's fresh breath washed over her face and then he was gone, his door slamming behind him.

Lily smirked, it had been a full week of her and James living in the head dorms together and she became more enthralled with him with each passing day. Lily Evans was undoubtedly the hottest girl in school, and she had too many notches in her bedpost to count. Contrary to the rumors she wasn't a whore, she would just kiss and dump. A constant cycle that left guys standing awe struck in the after math of her furious tornado.

James was her newest conquest, and what Lily wanted…Lily got.

A smirk still firmly spread across her lips she picked up her bag and made her way out of the heads dorms, towards the Gryffindor Common Room. On the way there people stopped to either stare of wave at her, and she was kind to everyone and yet arrogantly aloof. Lily Evans was untouchable, and you knew about her status before even taking a step into the castle walls. She had the whole school charmed in the first week of her first year.

The Fat Lady didn't even ask for a password, letting Lily in as soon as she approached. The common room smiled at her entrance and before she could even wave she was being wrapped in a hug, her feet coming off the ground.

"Sirius, you prat, put me down!" She squealed, but the tall boy only grinned and threw her effortlessly across his shoulder, jogging around the common room before plopping her onto the couch. Her laugh bubbled from her and seemed to float around the room, sending people in the most foulest of moods smiling.

"Lils! I missed you! A young woman slightly taller than Lily plopped herself next to the redhead.

"I missed you too Hestia, considering we last saw each other about three hours ago!" Lily smiled at her roommate of the past six years, the only girl who truly was one of her best friends. Hestia flipped her dark bangs out of her wide black eyes and smiled widely.

"Hestia, beautiful darling, are you finally going to go out with me this year?" Sirius winked, with a cocky smile, only Lily could see the real desperation in the depths of his grey eyes.

"Not even if I had to choose between the giant squid and you," Hestia said with a smile.

"Ah Jones, you wound me!" Sirius clutched at his heart, causing a burst of laughter from the girls.

"How do you find my best mate James to be as a roomie?" The dark haired boy asked, changing the subject.

"Oh James is quite lovely thanks…except for the fact that he hates me," Lily smiled, "But I'm working on changing that."

"Lily, please don't make him your newest conquest." Remus pleaded as he suddenly appeared next to Sirius who exclaimed,

"Bloody hell, how do you just pop up like that!?"

"That's not the point, the point is that Lily is about to take an innocent man and break his heart the second point is that James is not going to fall for Lily's advances," The sandy haired man said.

"Didn't those two points contradict themselves?" Lily asked cockily.

"That's not the point!" Remus threw his hands in the air with exasperation.

"What's up with you and points tonight?" Hestia asked holding back a laugh, watching as Remus got up with a huff and made his way towards the stairs to the boys dormitories, where Peter was doing his homework. Right before he disappeared around a bin he turned and looked at Lily, "Don't do it."

"I think it's his time of the month," Sirius said, taking a nervous glance at Lily and ignoring Hestia's clueless laugh. Just then the portrait door opened again and Lily turned around to smile as her new conquest, James Potter himself, stumbled through.

He took one look at her with his deep hazel eyes and said flatly, "Oh. You're here."

"Yes." Lily raised her eyebrows and with deliberate slowness she raised her hand and ran it through her long waves, watching James' nostrils flare in frustration and his eyes flash with anger.

Without another word, James turned back around and walked back out of the common room.

The people in the room began to whisper, _no one_ rejects Lily Evans.

"You sure are going about this strangely Lily," Hestia said watching Lily smile with satisfaction.

"Yeah, I don't know if I can let you do this," Sirius said in a moment of…seriousness.

"No worries, I know exactly what I'm doing," she crossed her legs and smiled, plans forming in her mind. It was going to be a long year.


	3. Clench

**I Hate Everything about You **

Chapter three: Clench

Lily ran a hand through her hair, smiling, enjoying the attention of her fellow students. The Great hall sparkled with golden dishes, and shimmered with fire lit torches. The ceiling was a perfect copy of the deep blue of the midnight sky, glittered with stars.

"So Lily I was just wondering if…" Simon Polk, a mildly attractive 7th year, said slowly as Lily turned to him and smiled leisurely, running a hand through her hair.

"…you wanted to go to Hogsmead with me next weekend," he finished quickly.

"Oh Simon that's so sweet…but I can't," she turned from him directing her attention to a story that Sirius was telling, she had heard it a million times before but she was trying to get the message across to Simon.

She heard someone scoff from across the table and she looked over and grinned, James Potter. She raised her eyebrows at him, the corner of her mouth lifting slightly, but he just rolled his eyes and looked away.

Dinner was soon nearing a close, and James stood up too leave, slinging his page bag over his shoulder.

"Oh James…" the hall went silent, when Lily addressed you, you answered. The head boy looked at her with raised eyebrows and an unpleasant sneer.

"…I was just wondering if you would like to go to Hogsmead with me next weekend?"

Everyone in the great hall seemed to gasp. Lily Evans didn't ask people out, she got asked out.

The silence dragged out forever, but Lily sat patiently smiling up at James.

"No thank you." He answered shortly, whispers erupted from the entire hall…even the teachers.

Lily's face remained pleasant but something inside her clenched, her pride fell through the floor, and she answered coolly, "James you are so funny, did you think I was serious?"

The messy haired boy turned red, clearing his throat and leaving the hall swiftly, laughter from his fellow peers following him.

"Lily you are so mean…" Hestia said while laughing, "I thought you were trying to snatch him?"

"I am," the red head said turning back to her friends grinning.

"Lily, you're only going to get your heart broken," Remus said solemnly shaking his head.

"Lily Evans doesn't get her heart broken," Lily said flipping her hair over her shoulder and smiling.

* * *

Lily ran her hand through her hair, smiling up at Simon. The day was bright and sunny, but a slight chill was in the air, signaling the soon arrival of winter.

Simon's arm was awkward and heavy around her shoulders, but she ignored it, laughing at something he said, watching as he puffed up slightly. She covertly scanned the road looking for either her friends or James.

Simon lead her to the Three Broomsticks pub, the room was extremely crowded with students, laughing, each talking above one another. Lily immediately spotted her friends, sitting at their usual table, Sirius was obviously telling a story due to his large exaggerated hand movements. The Head Girl quickly began to make her way over to them, the crowd seemed to part for her, leaving her date to push through behind her.

"Lily!" The group chorused, as she sat down at the only other seat, Simon quickly had to find a chair to pull up.

Sirius slung an arm around her shoulders playfully, and she chucked at the confused look on Simon's face. Her emerald eyes scanned the table quickly lingering on the figure towards the end.

James was talking to Remus; his date was sitting next to him, obviously pouting at his lack of attention.

Anna Christine Warner, tall, blonde, blue eyed; also known as Lily Evans' worst enemy.

From the moment the two girls walked into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry they had competed to be the best. Lily has obviously won, much to Anna Christine's annoyance, therefore Anna still tried to one-up Lily at every possible chance.

"Lily dear, how nice to see you again," Anna said from down the table, her voice light.

"Oh you too Anna," Lily said her mouth lifting up into an almost effortless smirk.

"You know I go by Anna Christine," the blonde said frowning.

"How could I forget," Lily's voice flattened slightly, as she fought the urge to roll her eyes, "What's new with you?"

"Well…let us see…I got a tattoo," Anna Christine's voice was casual but you could see the excitement behind her ice blue eyes.

The entire table had tuned into the two girls conversation, everyone except James knew the history between the two.

"Let's see it then," the red-head said leaning back in her chair slightly, triumph shinning in her eyes.

The blonde stood up, and lifted up her shirt slightly, the tattoo was a vine of roses and thorns crawling up her side, disappearing into the bottom of her jeans and the top of her ribcage. The table was silent, Peter actually choked a little on his drink, it was an impressive tattoo, but no one dare go against Lily.

"It's very well done…but I've always found tattoos to be slightly, well, whorish." Lily's eyes gleamed, but her face was set in a look of false sympathy.

Anna Christine blushed and quickly pulled her shirt down. James stood up and grabbed her arm, beginning to walk away.

"God Evans, you're such a bitch." His eyes burned.

The entire restaurant quieted, but Lily only smiled and waved as they walked out.

"Wow." Sirius looked at Lily with bright eyes, "You got her that time Lily."

The table burst into laughter, but Lily only smiled, ignoring the sharp pain in her chest.


	4. Ignorance

**I Hate Everything about You **

Chapter four: Ignorance 

The potions classroom was hazy with smoke and fumes, and Lily tipped back in her chair breathing in deeply.

"Amortentia, is the most powerful love potion in the world, I have boiled a bit for you to observe." Professor Slughorn said, pacing back and forth in front of the classroom, gesturing to the cauldron on the first desk of him. The steam was pearly, rising in spirals sending everyone into a relaxed stupor.

"Everyone will smell something different, according to what attracts them to a person the most, I want each of you to write down what you smell," the teacher finished.

Lily looked around, James was sitting ahead of her next to Remus, and they were both scribbling hastily on a sheet of parchment. Sirius was sitting with Peter to the left of her, Peter was asleep, drool pooling around his open mouth. While Sirius had his head propped up on his hand, his eyes drifting between sleep and consciousness. Hestia was in the seat next to Lily, staring at Jonathan Abbot a few seats over.

Lily ran a hand through her long hair before sniffing the air curiously. She smelt the fresh green of the Quidditch pitch, the warm honey aroma of butterbeer, and the last smell she couldn't quite identify. It was warm and musty, and distinctly…male. She hastily scribbled down the three smells on her doodled on parchment before standing up and taking it up to Slughorn.

As she passed where James sat she felt him stiffen for a moment and out of the corner of her eye she saw him turn to her, a look of incredulity on his handsome face. It was then that she took a deep breath, the third unidentified smell filling her senses.

Lily looked down at James, immediately realizing what, or rather who, that smell was. James looked at her with surprise and she had a slight idea of what exactly he smelt in the Amortentia…_her_.

* * *

That same Friday after classes, Lily found herself, much to her displeasure, in the library. Her essay for transfiguration was due Monday and she figured that she might as well get it done, so she would have the weekend free.

The library was silent when she walked in, and she felt as if she was disturbing a funeral when the door shut loudly behind her. She made her way through the dusty stacks until she found her usual table in the far back corner. A few books and parchment were sitting on it, but she set her things down anyway and pulled out her parchment and inkwell. She had her first three sentences written when she felt someone looming above her.

Her emerald colored eyes looked up and she smiled, James Potter.

"Have a seat," she said as if it was a once in a lifetime chance.

"I was here first," he said slowly looking around slightly nervously.

"Can we not share?" she said with a charming smile, watching as he shrugged and sat down across from her.

"So Potter, how's life treating you?" she leaned back in her chair, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Great, except for meeting you," he said looking down at his book, but she could see the corner of his mouth turn up slightly.

"I see how it is Potter," She smiled when he glanced up their eyes meeting.

"So Potter I was just wondering…" She trailed off, leaving him looking at her. She liked the way his hair looked like he just walked out of a windstorm, and his eyes were like melted honey.

"What?" he asked eyebrows scrunching together over the curve of his long straight nose.

"If you wanted to go out?" She finished, with a bright smile, noticing the way his tanned skin flushed pink.

"Evans, how many times do I have to say no?" he sighed.

"Until you say yes," she grinned, ignoring the pain in her heart.

"Evans I don't go out with…well girls like you," He glanced down, wincing at his own choice of words.

"What do you mean…girls like me?" Her voice was chilled with controlled anger.

"Well what I mean is…girls who are attention whores," he inwardly cursed himself again for his horrible wording.

"James Potter you are such a prat!" She stood up, her redheaded temper flaring.

"All was saying was-" She cut him off.

"God, I can't believe you would even say that about me, do you know who I am?!"

"That's exactly why I won't go out with you; you shouldn't care about _'who you are'_!" They both stood up, hands braced on the table, leaning in so their angry red faces were inches apart.

"You have no idea who you're messing with Potter," She snarled.

"Oh, I've heard…_THE_ Lily Evans, I'm _so_ scared," James grabbed his things and began his way out of the library, pushing past the steaming librarian.

Lily huffed also grabbing her things and stalking out, ignoring the screeches of Madam Pince.


	5. Competition

**I Hate Everything about You**

Chapter five: Competition 

The day dawned bright and clear, the sky was azure blue and hardly any clouds blocked the bright rays of the sun. Lily pulled her long auburn hair into a pony tail at the crown of her head, before brushing off her uniform uselessly. She could hear the crowd from outside the tent, the smell of fresh green grass filled her senses.

Her coach mumbled something before making his way out of the crimson colored tent, the team followed wordlessly.

The crowd went wild; it was the first game of the season, Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. Lily felt the nerves chew on the inside of her chest but she smiled confidently, giving the crowd a little wave, sending the stands howling.

Lily was the best chaser that Hogwarts had seen since 1923, the crowd loved her.

The referee shouted the rules as the captains shook hands; Lily mounted her broom, bracing her feet on the ground before pushing soundly from the earth.

She flew upwards, wind whipping around her, as her nerves disappeared and adrenaline rushed through her veins. The she saw the ball as if in tunnel vision and in a flash the game began.

The ball was passed to her, and she tucked it under her arm, bending low on her broom and racing toward the goal posts.

"Score! 10 points for Gryffindor!" Lily heard the announcer as if through fog, her mind completely focused in on the game.

She saw the ball being passed from the chaser to chaser on the Ravenclaw team, the dipped low, spinning in the air before speeding straight up and stealing it from mid-air. The roar from the crowd was deafening, she made another goal with a smirk.

The game continued on, Gryffindor scoring goal after goal. It had been an hour and a half; the crowds were on their toes, watching the seekers every move. The score was 260 to Gryffindor, 100 Ravenclaw, it was intensely close; if Ravenclaw made another goal and then caught the snitch they could win or tie.

Suddenly the Ravenclaw seeker dived, his ebony hair flying behind him as he lay low on his broom. Lily watched in frozen horror as his hand closed around something small and golden.

"Chang from Ravenclaw gets the snitch…BUT GRYFFINDOR WINS!" The crowd was slightly confused but as the score began to flash up on the board, a dull roar grew into a wave of screams and yells. A flood of red and gold began to rush onto the field; Lily was immediately hoisted up onto her teammate's shoulders. The chant of "PARTY!" pulsed through the crowd, but Lily looked around for only one face.

She was carried on her teammate's shoulders through the entire castle, until the common room, where she finally convinced them to let her down. The party was in full swing, a banner already hanging over the door, punch already spiked, courtesy of Sirius Black no doubt.

Lily was slung around, passing form group to group, retelling some of her more exciting plays. Finally she someone pushed her onto the couch, and for some unknown reason she had a drink in her hands. Someone plopped down beside her and she grinned as he slung his arm around her with a handsome grin.

"Great game Evans, but I did guard you from some of those particularly nasty bludgers."

"I know Sirius, you're a great beater," She smiled at him, laughing as his ego inflated visibly.

"So Lily I heard-Jamsie!" Sirius paused, pulling someone by their belt loops to sit next to him on the couch.

"Don't call me Jamsie," James hissed with a slight blush, Lily giggled.

"Anyway, Lilykins-" Sirius started.

"Don't call me that," She spat also blushing slightly.

"Anyway I heard that you two-" He was cut himself off again when Amelia King beckoned him with a curl of her finger. "Duty Calls," He smirked standing up and making his way over to the dark headed 6th year.

"That boy will never grow up," She watched as Sirius whispered something into Amelia's ear that made her blush and giggle slightly.

"That's the truth," James agreed.

They sat in slightly awkward silence until James broke it with a nervous cough, "So good game Evans."

"You were there?" She asked in surprise.

"Err…yeah, sitting with uh, Peter" he looked away, flipping absentmindedly at the old yellowed pages of the small paperback book in his hands.

"Thanks…you always have a book, don't you?" Lily flipped her hair out of her eyes, leaning over to read the title. "Pride and Prejudice?"

"It's a good book," James said defensively, tucking it back into his back pocket.

"Yes it is," She smiled at him.

"You've read it?" The hazel eyed man asked in surprise.

"Yes, I do read you know," She smirked at him, her emerald eyes twinkling.

"I just didn't peg you as the type of person who would…well, read."

"You shouldn't _peg_ people as anything until you get to know them," She replied with a frown.

"I guess not," James stood up, his lean form towering over her, before he disappeared into the throng of people.

"Be careful Lily," Remus appeared suddenly beside her.

"Bloody hell Remus, don't do that! And you know I don't get broken hearts," She smiled at him before getting up to find some more people to talk to.

Remus watched as she disappeared into the mass of people, shaking his head.


	6. Freeze

**I Hate Everything about You**

Chapter six: Freeze

Lily arrived in her common room after classes a week after the game, she was tired. It had been a stressful week, classes were getting tougher, and being head girl came with responsibilities that Lily hadn't totally expected.

The red-head glanced at her backpack, filled with the impending doom of homework. She blinked twice before turning around and walking right back out of the common room, her homework left behind. She jumped in surprise when she found Sirius leaning against the wall outside the portrait hole.

"Geez you scared me!" She smiled up at him, silently noticing the way his eyes seemed jumpy and his shoulders were tense.

"Err…yeah sorry, you want to go down to the lake?" he asked already pushing her down the hallway.

"No thanks, I was going to head down to the common room," Lily said masking her suspiciousness.

"NO…I mean how bout' some extra Quidditch runs?" Sirius flicked his dark hair out of his grey eyes

"No really, I think I want to go see everyone in the Gryffindor common room," She grinned up at him watching as his sliver eyes flashed with nervousness.

"But you really don't wanna-" He was cut off by Hestia came running around the nearest corner.

"LILY! Come to the library with me!" Hestia grabbed Lily's hand pulling her the opposite way of both the library and the common room.

"What is in the common room that you don't want me to see," she demanded pulling out of Hestia's surprisingly strong grasp, and walking swiftly in the direction of the common room.

"NOTHING!" both Hestia and Sirius shouted at the same time, rushing to keep up with Lily.

"I can't believe you two!" she raced down a staircase.

"Lily, come on-" Sirius started to plea, but Lily cut him off with a stern backwards glare.

The portrait of the fat lady was in sight when Remus popped up from around a corridor, and he opened his mouth to speak with Lily glared at him.

"Save it Remus, I'm going in."

The Portrait Lady looked around nervously before asking Lily for the password, for the first time sense the end of third year.

"Pilliwiggin," she said shortly crossing her arms over her chest.

The sight that greeted her made her heart jump slightly.

Everyone was awkwardly standing around, trying to look as if they weren't shocked by the sight on the couch.

_Everyone _knew that James Potter had been silently claimed, and he was off limits. Everyone it seemed but Anna Christine Warner.

James was sitting on the couch, one hand holding open an old paperback the other resting on Anna's flat stomach. She however was lying down on the couch her head in his lap, her lithe fingers playing with the hem of his white oxford.

"Jamie, will you help me with my homework?" she pouted up at him.

"Don't call me that, and your not even doing homework right now," he tore his eyes away from his book, and glanced up briefly, his deep eyes meeting Lily's for a long split second.

She smiled at him, a bitter smile before turning back around and walking out of the common room.

"I told you." Sirius said to her disappearing form.

She lifted up her hand as she turned the corner, and flashed him something that left him, Remus, and Hestia speechless in the hall behind her.

* * *

Lily grabbed Andy's sweaty hand, pulling him along the dark corridor, finally bringing them to a stop at a random spot along the hall.

"I had a great time tonight Andy," She lied sweetly, her voice low.

"Me too Lily, I really like you," he smiled at her with his innocent smile, Lily suddenly remembered one of the characteristics of a Hufflepuff…trusting. The quickly pushed the thought to the back of her mind and smiled up at him.

"Andy, I really want to kiss you," she looked up at his sweetly handsome face, through her long dark lashes.

"I can do that," he pulled her to him by her waist. She smiled, who knew a Hufflepuff could be that smooth.

She reached her hand up and pulled him to her by his neck, pushing her lips against his. Andy responded quickly, pulling her closer to his broad form and kissing her harder.

Lily threaded her fingers into his shaggy light brown hair, peeking one eye open to look down the hall, as she heard footsteps falling ever closer. He pulled away for air, looking at her with sweet light brown eyes before kissing her again, running his large hands across her spine.

An awkward cough pulled Andy away from a smirking Lily.

She covered her glee, before turning to face James who was standing looking between her and Andy.

"Oh, hello James, Andy and I were just…err…leaving," She smiled before taking Andy's large hand in hers and pulling him along.

"Lily you know that was the head boy! He could have given us detention," Andy turned and looked back at a stunned James as they turned the corner.

"Yeah well, I'm the head girl so I would just repeal it," She lead Andy back to his common room, giving him a swift kiss before leaving him confused at his portrait hole.

She made her way back to the heads common room, her hips swaying slightly, a smile spread across her pretty face.


	7. Broken

**I Hate Everything about You **

Chapter seven: Broken 

"So…Evans, you and Andy Jamison, I didn't think big and bulky was your type," James looked at her with deep hazel eyes from his spot across the common room.

"Well I never thought a blonde ditz in Ravenclaw like Anna would be your type…but I don't judge," Lily responded quickly and with a smirk.

"Shut it Evans, Andy isn't the smartest crayon in the box either, and how can you be a ditz if you're in Ravenclaw?" James set his floppy paper back book down beside him, his eyes flicking to the fire and back to Lily's smug face.

"Oh, Andy and I aren't together, and believe me Anna can be a ditz anywhere," She flipped her long waves of auburn hair over her shoulder, smiling.

"Then what was all that...you know…in the hallway with you and Jamison?" James asked dropping the topic of Anna.

"It's called snogging, its when a boy and a girl…or the same sex, if you into that…kiss passionately, God James where have you been?" Lily replied cheekily.

James made a disgusted face, wrinkling his nose, "Ugh, Evans I know what it is…but why would you do that with someone who your not dating?"

"its fun," Lily cocked her head at him, she never met a boy who wouldn't just kiss a pretty girl if he had the chance.

"Bloody Hell Evans the rumors are true," He shook his head, his messy ebony hair flopping around slightly.

Her emerald colored eyes narrowed, "What rumors?"

"The ones about you sleeping with every decent looking bloke above 6th year," he inwardly cursed his big mouth, as he watched her red-headed temper flare.

"James Potter! I am not some bird that every bloke can get some arse from; I can't believe you of all people would believe something like that!" She stood, her eyes flashing.

James watched as her green eyes misted over slightly before she turned and disappeared into her room, the door slamming loudly.

Lily slid down her door letting her head fall into her knees, cursing the tears that fell from her eyes.

Lily Evans doesn't cry, and yet, here she was. Shedding hot tears over something that _one_ boy said and it was something she knew before he even said it.

And suddenly Remus' words were echoing in her head.

"_Heart Broken." _

* * *

Lily strutted into the great hall the next morning, a grin set firmly on her bow shaped lips. She ran her hand through her long wavy hair before sitting down beside Sirius at the Gryffindor table.

"Lily-kins! I heard you hooked up with Andy Jamison from Hufflepuff, its all those badgers can talk about over there," Sirius slung his arm around her shoulders gesturing over his shoulder at the Hufflepuff table. Everyone over there was whispering and guys were patting Andy on the back with appreciative grunts.

"Yes, he was ok, nice enough…but you know me, never to settle down," she grinned, winking at some random guys at the Ravenclaw table.

"That's my girl!" Sirius pumped his fist in the air, "You and me, bachelor and bachelorette forever!"

"You bet," Lily said, ignoring the urge to look a few seats down the table to where she knew James sat.

"I have a feeling, that someday, you'll find someone who you really love and he'll break your heart…and you'll finally know what it feels like," Remus said seriously, looking at Lily with somber aqua eyes.

"Bloody hell Remus, you're such a kill joy…my Lily here is a professional," Sirius flicked a pea at Remus from across the table.

Remus glared with a smirk, before scooping up a spoonful of rice pudding and flinging it at Sirius, but he must have aimed wrong because it landed right on the front of Lily's shirt.

"Oh, it's on Lupin!" Lily stood up, ignoring Sirius's dog-like laughter from beside her as she grabbed some mashed potatoes from the bowl and flung them at Remus who pushed Peter in front of him.

And so the food fight began, Lily smashed rice pudding into Sirius's hair, who replied with a shriek, "MY HAIR! EVANS YOU ARE GOING DOWN!"

"Come on Black, bring it!" Lily jumped onto the table, food in her hands throwing it down at her friends, and some landed on other tables, quickly bringing them into the food fight.

Lily ran down the top of the long table, dodging flying food and trying not to step in the food actually on the tables. She reached the end and jumped up, the entire school seemed to freeze as they watched her flip in mid air, landing on the floor gracefully.

"MS. EVANS!" McGonagall was walking down the isle between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables. Her face was pale white; her mouth looked like one line, her strict eyes flashing.

"25 points from Gryffindor, and you and Mr. Black will have detention with me tonight and for the rest of this week…now get out!" McGonagall's face reddened with each word and at the end, Lily grinned before bowing deeply and walking out, hips swaying in her signature swagger.

She grinned when she heard a whoop from Sirius, "That makes…1000 detentions! A new record," he was also quickly kicked out of the great hall.

He and Lily walked back up to the common room, laughing all the while.


	8. Gasping

**I Hate Everything about You **

Chapter eight: Gasping 

Lily flicked her wrist, her wand swishing through the air elegantly sending off a deep purple glow to the rabbit that she was turning into a footstool. McGonagall was walking around the class room, correcting people's incantations and wand movements.

"Well done Ms. Evans," the strict professor looked down at Lily's perfect footstool with sharp eyes.

"Thanks Minnie, but it's only because you're such a bloody uh-mazing teacher," Lily smiled cheekily up at her teacher.

The professor's straight mouth twitched upward slightly before she said sharply, "language Ms. Evans and continue working."

Lily grinned as her teacher walked away, before setting her footstool on the ground and propping her feet up to watch everyone else in the class. Sirius' footstool had a fluffy tail on the end and he was trying to get rid of it before McGonagall came around to him.

Peter wasn't in this class because it was advanced Transfiguration and he hadn't qualified. Remus had finished his footstool already and was working on other school work; Hestia was beside Lily glaring at her friend's finished footstool while trying to keep her rabbit from hopping away.

Lily's eyes finally fell on James. His ebony hair was sticking up everywhere, as if he was particularly stressed, his eyes were focused and his brows were furrowed together. She heard him say the incantation correctly but when he swung his wand it curved too quickly, it was supposed to be a slow smooth arch. She looked around for McGonagall who was helping a poor Hufflepuff who had accidently made his rabbit invisible.

The Head girl got up with a smile and sauntered over to where James sat, leaning against his desk, watching as he grimaced as he realized who it was above him.

"What Evans, come to brag about your Transfiguration skills," he didn't look up at her.

"Actually I came to help you," she smiled as he looked up at her in surprise.

She bent down and covered his large hand with her smaller one, guiding his arm into a smooth curved arch.

"Now do that, and say the spell," she smiled at him, loving the way his eyes were like sweet melted honey.

"Whatever you say Evans," His mouth formed the words perfectly and his wand swooped in a perfect arch. His rabbit glowed purple for a second before turning into a plush gold footstool with purple silk fabric over the top.

"Wow, thanks Evans," He smiled up at her for the first time, his heart stopping grin was directed at her and she resolved to make him hers if it was the last thing she did.

"No problem Potter," She smiled widely back at him her emerald colored eyes sparkling.

"Ms. Evans get back to your seat," McGonagall snapped but Lily saw that the professor's eyes lingered on James' perfect footstool.

"Aye aye Minnie," Lily saluted the strict woman.

"Ms. Evans get out of my classroom," the teacher shook her head as the bell rang and as the red headed girl strutted out, Minerva let herself smile.

* * *

'_I will not throw food, or flip off tables in the great hall.' _

'_I will not throw food, or flip off tables in the great hall.' _

'_I will not throw food, or flip off tables in the great hall.' _

Lily monotonously wrote the sentence over and over on the parchment. She had already filled two pieces already and she was almost done with the third.

She and Sirius had been split up for their dentition's, so she was stuck with Slughorn writing lines, while Sirius was stuck with McGonagall scrubbing her floors.

"Ok Ms. Evans you can leave, see you tomorrow night," Slughorn yawned as he stood up and stretched, his weight moving a second slower than the rest of his body as he showed her out.

She stretched her hand; it was aching with the task of writing for two hours.

Suddenly she heard a thump from a nearby un-used classroom, she drew her wand cautiously. She slowly made her way towards the door, battling in her mind whether to burst in or peek in silently to determine the danger.

She firmly decided on the later.

She slowly turned the knob and eased open the door. What she saw made her mouth curl into a smirk and her eyes twinkle, two students heavily snogging.

'_This could be fun,'_ she thought.

Then everything changed.

The boy, who had the girl pressed up against the wall, began to kiss the girls neck.

Ice blue eyes met emerald green.

Anna Christine smirked, her eyes locked on Lily's,

"Oh James," Anna moaned, her mouth curving maliciously.

Lily suddenly recognized the broadness of the shoulders, curve of the back muscles, and tapered hips. Anna Christine clutched at James' shoulders and as much as Lily wanted to turn away and run she couldn't.

It was like watching a car crash; she coulndn't tear her eyes away from the scene that was leaving her gasping for breath.

It was the final straw when Anna pulled James by his ebony hair to meet her mouth again, Lily watched as his hands, the same hands that she had held to help him during transfiguration, those elegant but strong hands pulled her enemy closer.

His hands grasped Anna's hips, pressing their bodys together tightly.

Lily's breath came back to her in a one swoop, and she held her stomach, as she gasped for breath.

Her heavy breathing didn't stop the kissing couple, and she was finally able to ease the door shut.

She put her wand back in her pocket and walked slowly back to the heads common room. She fell into her bed numbly, her clothes sill on, and she went to sleep.

Not realizing that tears were falling from her eyes.


	9. Breathless

**I Hate Everything about You **

Chapter Nine: Breathless 

Lily dug her fingertips into the sand, feeling the grains shift under her hands. She tilted her head back letting the sun heat her skin. It was one of the last pretty days before the weather would begin to turn cold.

Lily laughed as she watched Sirius tickle the giant squid's tentacles; Remus was reading quietly under the beech tree near by, and Peter was watching Sirius with awe.

"I'm so jealous of you Hestia, you can get a tan from an hour out in the sun," Lily turned to her friend who was lying next to her, Hestia's dark complexion easily tanned olive.

"Yeah, but Lily your skin is so pretty…like milk, you shouldn't tan," Hestia replied sitting up.

"Whatever, I'm still jealous," Lily grinned at her friend, but her mouth fell into a frown when she noticed Hestia's glare towards a group approaching behind her.

Lily turned around, her eyes immediately narrowing into slits.

The group of people was large, their dark green and silver ties seemed to mock the Gryffindors'.

"What do we have here; you're looking lovely today Ms. Evans," Lucius Malfoy's mouth was permanently set into a sneer, his slick platinum hair shinned under the sun.

"Well Lucius…aren't we looking slimy," Lily smirked, running a hand through her dark waves and standing up to face the group.

The Slytherins seemed to all bristle, and Lily took a quick head count of all of them.

Lucius' arm was wrapped around his girlfriend Narcissa Black, whose nose was scrunched in an unpleasant way that made her normally pretty face look squished. Beside Narcissa was her younger sister Bellatrix whose dark hair gleamed in the sun, her manic eyes narrowed. Her hand was clasped with her current boyfriend Rodolphus Lestrange whose sneer was nasty enough to battle Lucius'.

Rodolphus' brother Rabastan was glaring from his spot beside his brother, while Belinda Zabini held on to him, her long nails almost digging into his side.

Lily looked over her own shoulder, noticing that both Sirius and Remus had come to stand behind her in support.

"So the snakes decided to come out of the pit," Sirius spat, his eyes hard.

"Only to scare the little lions," A voice said from behind Lucius emerging was Sirius' brother Regulus, the spitting image of Sirius only a bit smaller and his mouth was permanently set in a dark sneer.

"We don't get scared so slither back to your hole," Lily put her hand on her hip, the other twirling her wand with confident ease.

"We just thought we would announce some good news to everyone," Lucius said shifting so Lily could see Severus Snape lurking behind everyone, his greasy hair falling in strands into his cold dark eyes.

"Like we care," Remus said coldly, his normally warm voice sounded like ice.

"We just wanted to tell the school that one of our own has gotten engaged," Bellatrix said, the excitement in her voice leaking into her usually cool aloof voice.

"Is it Lucius and Rodolphus? I always had a suspicion they were…you know playing the other team…" Hestia said smiling sweetly.

"No!" Lucius lost his cool slightly, his silver eyes angry.

"As a matter of fact it's Thomas Nott and…" Regulus trailed off, the entire group had matching smirks spread across their faces.

"Well who…we don't have all day to sit here and watch you smirk," Sirius said glaring at his brother.

"Its Thomas Nott and me," the group of Slytherins parted, reveling Thomas Nott, tall and with sad but intelligent eyes and his fiancée;

Anna Christine Warner.

The Group of Gryffindor's were speechless, and Lily felt as if all the air had been knocked from her chest.

"What about…James?" was all Lily managed to choke out.

"Just something I wanted, and got...not to mention I got him before _you_," Anna sneered out, flipping her hair and wrapping her arm around Nott's waist.

"Bloody hell," Lily heard Sirius curse from behind her, and suddenly she could breathe again, her confidence coming back in one swoop.

"Well congratulations, this just proves that I am once again the better person," Lily smiled watching as the Slytherins seemed to all hiss and sneer, all at once turning to walk back to the castle.

"I have to go talk to James," Lily began her way back to the castle, ignoring the blank stares from her friends behind her.

* * *

She found him in the common room; his head buried in a book, the far window was open blowing a cool breeze into the room, ruffling his messy hair.

"Evans why aren't you outside with all your followers," James snapped, clearly annoyed at being interrupted from his reading. He closed the book and looked up at her form; she was leaning casually in the doorway.

"Well I was…but then…" she trailed off, not wanting to hurt him but knowing he had to find out.

"What? Is someone hurt?" James immediately assumed the worse, and Lily quickly made her way over the opposite couch and sat down with a sigh.

"No…not the way your thinking," Lily sighed again, long and heavy.

"Well what?" James leaned forward, sensing this was something important.

"I mean…ok, yeah, bugger this is harder that I thought," Lily took a deep breath before starting again.

"So, we were all down at the lake, then the Slytherins decided to come out of the dungeons and well they came to gloat about some news…" she trailed off again, looking a confused James in the eye.

"What, did they want to gloat about?" he asked.

"Well Thomas Nott is engaged," she said slowly.

"Ok why tell me?" James probed.

"He's engaged to…" she stopped again, telling him this was harder than she thought.

"Evans, spit it out!"

"Anna Christine," she looked away from his face, which had gone from frustrated to hurt and then to disbelief in about three seconds flat.

"I didn't know you would sink that low Evans," he said standing up and shaking his head.

"What are you talking about?" Lily stood up too.

"I know you want me to be the next notch in your bedpost but I didn't know that you were so desperate," he said his back to her.

"Bloody hell, you think I would lie to you about something like this?!" Lily yelled, her temper flaring.

"Considering what you just told me is a lie…then yes!" James turned around; his usually openly handsome face was hard with pain.

"Fine! Don't believe me but when you get your heart stomped on by that two-faced whore don't come crying to me!" she turned and stomped out of the common room, heading for the room of requirement. She couldn't deal with anyone right now, even her best friends.

She missed the way James slammed his door to his room, his heart beating harshly, deep down knowing that Lily wouldn't lie to him.


	10. Intoxicated

**I Hate Everything about You **

Chapter ten: Intoxicating

Lily was alone in the common room the next night, practicing her charms homework.

The fire cast shadows against the stone walls heating up the room, and illuminating her form on the red couch.

"Bloody arse hole, ignoring me all day after last night…" she muttered to herself as she repeated wand movements over and over.

She had spent the entire day trying to catch James' eye but he was obviously and deliberately ignoring her. She even tried to corner him in the hall and he somehow found a way out.

Suddenly, the common door opened and he came in.

Lily smiled, his hair was wild, his shirt was rolled up at the sleeves and his tie was loose around his smooth neck.

"James." She said shortly.

"Hey Lily," he replied to tired to even sneer at her; he plopped down on the couch opposite her. He sunk into the soft fabric, letting out a sigh.

She put down her wand and stared at him; looking into his golden hazel eyes that usually burned with life…they were cold.

"You found out…didn't you?" she said softly, running a hand through her hair.

"Yeah…I heard it around school and she just came and told me…" his voice was soft but hard.

Lily just looked at him, staying quiet.

"…she didn't even sound sorry, like I was some side dish that she can just throw away," He put his elbow on his knees and let his head fall down to face the floor, "and the worst part is…God, I sound like a pansy."

He stopped, looking up at Lily, whose face was filled with sympathy.

"I don't need your pity Evans…I don't even know why I'm telling you all this," he stood up and began to make his way to his room.

"I don't pity you?!" Lily said confused at his sudden mood swing.

"Bugger it then, just say it, say 'I told you so'" he turned around glaring at her.

"I wasn't going to say that either," Lily was beginning to get angry.

"Then what Evans, what to you sodding want from me!?" his eyes were golden swirling with fiery anger.

"are you effen' bi-polar!" she yelled back, taking a step towards him.

"Evans, I can't stand you!" Lily took yet another step closer to the steaming man…they were nose to nose.

"Shut up Potter just, shut up!" He eyes flashed with anger.

"You know what Evans!? I would rather have my heart broken a million times than go out with a selfish arrogant girl like you!" his sweet breath puffed across her face, and she opened her mouth to say something, but suddenly his hand was covering her mouth.

"Evans, don't say a word, I don't even want to hear it," he pulled his hand away from her mouth and turned his back on her, disappearing into his room.

The slam of the door, echoed through the common room, and Lily numbly picked up her wand again.

She tried the incantation again and when nothing happened she cursed loudly, and ran a hand through her long waves.

Sticking her wand into her back pocket she stalked out of the common room, ready to just let go.

* * *

It was late, the moon was bright outside the large window and James was watching as the flames of the fire flickered across the dark common room.

He couldn't sleep, his thoughts had continued to drift back to Anna Christine, and the way she had used him.

He had known that Anna and Lily had hated each other from the start, but he had honestly believed that Anna was different from Lily. More honest, sincere, and he had been wrong.

The common room door slammed shut and James' head snapped up, before his mouth curved into an amused smile.

Lily stumbled into the common room, her clothes wrinkled, her hair and makeup mussed, and reeking of alcohol.

"Jamsie-poo!" she exclaimed reaching toward him, but tripping slightly.

"Lily, where have you been?" he asked standing up, and leading her over to the couch where she plopped down dramatically.

"Who are you my father?" she said with a glare before widening her eyes and saying, "not that I would mine you being my…_daddy_."

"Are a bi-polar drunk?" James asked, taking a cautious step away from her.

"I am not drunk James-bloody-Potter," she said standing up quickly before grabbing her head and moaning a little.

"Yeah and I'm the Easter rabbit," he said sarcastically, once again trying to ease her into a sitting position.

"Really?! Can you bring me a chocolate egg?" she asked with all seriousness.

"I am not really the Easter rabbit... Evans?" she said putting a cautious hand on her shoulder.

Tears began to fall from her eyes as she wailed, "Jamesie, why would you lie like that?!" and with that she promptly slumped in her seat unconscious.

The head boy groaned as he lifted her into his arms, her head lolled back as he carried her into her bedroom and laid her down in the middle of the bed. She curled into a ball and mumbled in her sleep; James shook his head and walked out of the room, closing the door softly behind him.

And for some reason he was able to go to sleep, without another thought of Anna Christine Warner.


	11. Jagged

**I Hate Everything about You**

Chapter Eleven: Jagged 

Lily groaned with the effort of opening her eyes, her head throbbed and her mouth felt like it had been robbed of any moisture. The sunlight streamed into her window and she pulled the covers over her head, trying, but failing in her attempts to fall back into unconsciousness.

She huffed before throwing the covers off of her body and sitting up quickly, clutching at her head when the room began spinning. Slowly this time she stood, and noticed a slip of paper on her bedside table. It was written in a neat tidy script and said simply;

_Lily, _

_There's Pepper up Potion in the bathroom cupboard._

_James. _

She said a silent prayer, to whatever deity sent her James before stumbling into the bathroom. She opened the cupboard and pushed medicines and potions around until she found the little blue bottle that she quickly downed. A wave of dizziness and then her headache faded and her mouth felt normal.

She quickly pulled her long auburn waves into a messy bun on the top of her head, scrubbed her teeth, and swiped on some foundation and mascara.

Lily skidded into her room and pulled on a fresh uniform before grabbing her bag and running out of the common room toward the great hall just in time to make it to the end of breakfast.

"Hey Lily! Great party last night huh?" Sirius said as Lily neared the table, and sat down with a bright smile.

"Pretty rockin' if I do say so myself," Lily said laughing.

"As I remember it you said some pretty embarrassing things last night Lily…" Remus said trailing off with a grin.

"This sounds interesting," James said, inviting himself into the conversation.

"Do tell, I don't remember anything from last night," Hestia said scooting closer to hear, Sirius grinned as her side pressed up against his.

"Lily said something about being in love with-" He was cut off with a wave of Lily's wand.

"LILY!" Sirius exclaimed, angry.

"What?" she said innocently, picking at her nails.

"I'll do it," James said rolling his eyes but when he tried to reverse the spell nothing happened…Remus still couldn't speak.

"What did you do?" Hestia said, frustrated at not knowing a crucial piece of information about her best friend.

"Just a little spell I thought up and only I know the counter spell," Lily said triumphantly, flashing everyone a grin.

The bell rang loudly along with the groans of the friends who didn't get to hear what Remus was going to say and everyone dispersed to their classes.

Lily trailed after a frustrated Remus who was holding his throat helplessly. Suddenly she came up behind him and quickly pushed him behind a tapestry.

He looked at her with wide eyes, but narrowed them quickly.

"Now Lupin, see here, If you say one word about who I'm in love with then you'll never hear your own voice again…" She trailed off threateningly.

Remus nodded quickly, and desperately.

"Marauders honor?" she whispered.

He held his hand up, she took it, and tapped her wand on their closed fists four times. A blue glow enveloped their hands before they both pulled away, she waved her wand wordlessly and his voice was back with a gasp of air.

She turned and walked off, leaving him able to speak but speechless behind her.

* * *

Lily ran her hand through her hair in annoyance. Hogwarts seemed to become the biggest rumor mill in Europe.

People whispered in the hall, and some were brave enough to come ask her to her face, they were sent away head low and ego bruised.

"Who are you in love with?" those six words had haunted Lily for a week, and as she blew out a long breath she shook her head.

The worst part about the question is that she didn't even know herself.

* * *

James flipped the page in his old worn out paper back, a classic, Frankenstein. He was engrossed the old horror when he heard a soft bump against the common room door. He got up cautiously, grabbing his wand which was sitting on the table.

The dim fire cast shadows against the stone wall and James wrapped his hand around the door handle.

With a deep breath he opened it.

He looked at the sight below him with a gasp; Lily was slumped against the door. Her hair was matted with dirt, shirt was ripped and a dark red stain blossomed through the fabric of her jeans around her thigh.

James' wand clattered to the floor as he immediately scooped the petite girl up and brought her into the safety of the common room.

He set her down on the couch and whispered to himself, "I need to get her to the Hospital Wing…"

Her almond shaped eyes fluttered open and she managed a weak rasp of, "no…" before falling back into the darkness of unconsciousness.

James looked into her hurt face and against his better judgment he shook his head and went to the bathroom to grab a wet washcloth, antibacterial potion, and some fabric.

* * *

Lily's eyes fluttered open slowly and confusion flooded her mind.

She had brief flashes of the full moon, a black dog, and a loud snarl.

She licked her lips and tried to pull herself into a sitting position, but her muscles protested harshly and she eased her self back down with a groan.

Suddenly all the memories of the previous night came rushing back to her, and her hand and eyes immediately rushed to her leg. She was in an old pair of pajama shorts and her thigh was wrapped with clean white cloth.

Lily breathed deeply, trying to make sense of her situation before looking around.

She was in the heads common room, on the couch, and James was sleeping in the chair next to her.

With another deep breath she slowly began un-wrapping the cloth from around her thigh. Tears began to slip down her face; across the top of her milky white thigh was a long, jagged, pink, scar.

She gasped, holding her chest to keep from cursing out loud.

James woke up with a start, to the sight of Lily's helpless sobs at her scared skin.

"I did the best I could..." he said feebly as he watched her trace the raised skin.

"Thank you James, I know you tried…I really appreciate not being taken to the Hospital Wing," She said softly, turning her eyes away from her leg.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" James said getting straight to the point.

"I can't" the green eyed witch said biting her lip.

"Okay, so it's going to be like that? I save you and you won't tell me what the hell is going on?" James' temper flared, his hazel eyes flashing.

"It's not my secret to tell," she said watching as he gave her one last contemptuous look before stalking off and slamming the door to his room.

Lily was left on the couch, with tears still slipping from her eyes.


	12. Churning

**I Hate Everything about You **

Chapter Twelve: Churning 

Lily gripped her wand tightly as she wandered the halls absently. She was on patrol and was supposed to meet up with James soon, but dread slowed her steps.

He was still angry at her for not explaining her situation, it had been three days of him either glaring at her or ignoring her very being. She gripped her wand harder, the only visible sign of her frustration.

Lily Evans was always cool and collected; at least she used to be…until she met James Tristan Potter.

She heard him before she saw him; the uneven tapping of his shoe on the stone floor was the only sign of his impatience.

"You're late," he snapped, as she approached.

She merely flipped her side bangs out of her jewel eyes and gave him a grin. He sneered back before taking off down the hall, leaving her trailing behind him casually. They stalked the halls in silence, just the awkward beat of their footsteps was heard.

Suddenly Lily heard a loud bump from the near by broom closet.

"James wait," she said quietly, he turned and came slowly back to where she was standing in front of the closet. She gave him a sideways grin before gripping the door handle lightly, he looked slightly nervous but she could she a twinkle in his honey eyes that enjoyed this mischief.

She whipped open the door quickly, the couple inside jumped in the surprise, the girl squeaked and before Lily could get a good look at her the girl had hidden behind the boy.

The amused Head Girl looked up into the face of her best friend, whose usually perfect hair was mussed and whose grey eyes twinkled brightly.

"Should've known it was you Sirius," Lily said with an amused smile.

"Lily, you think so lowly of me," he teased with a grin.

"Well, you are pretty low Sirius," James jabbed light heartedly. Lily looked over at him in surprise, she had never seen him so good natured and…funny.

"A guy's gotta get his kicks somewhere," Sirius said with a smirk, but the hidden girl behind him poked his ribs hard causing him the jump and glare behind him.

"Looks like your bird doesn't like that mate," James said with a laugh, and Lily decided that was the most beautiful sound in the world. Deep and rumbling, causing chills to sweep across her body.

"Aw babe, come out…are you that embarrassed to be with me?" Sirius asked with a teasing lilt in his voice, but only Lily could see genuine feelings swirling in his eyes, and she knew exactly who was behind him.

"Hestia?" Lily said, smiling when her friend peaked around Sirius. Hestia's dark hair was wild, her wide black eyes glistening, and her lips were swollen.

"The giant squid finally turn you down?" Lily teased her friend whose face was a dark crimson. Sirius and James both laughed, as Hestia glared at Lily.

"I always knew you two fancied each other," Lily said as Hestia finally emerged from behind Sirius.

"Actually, I always thought Sirius and Remus had a little tryst going on," James said with a grin, Lily snorted at the disgusted look on Sirius' face.

"I resent that…" Remus appeared from around a corner, blue eyes bright.

"Really?! How the bloody hell do you do that?" Hestia exclaimed looking at him in wonder.

Remus ignored her before looking directly at Lily and saying simply, "It's finished."

Lily nodded before turning back to everyone else, Sirius looked excited, James and Hestia confused.

"Ok you two love birds, hurry on back to the nest," Lily ushered the two down the hall; she noticed with a smile the way their hands brushed against each others discreetly.

"Remus, thanks for the notice, go on back to the common room before a professor catches you," she said smiling at her friend.

"No problem," he said before disappearing down the corridor.

"What was all that about?" James said, confusion netting his brows.

"Nothing," Lily said, almost regretting it as soon as it left her mouth.

"More secrets? Of course, that's all Lily Evans has," His face was hard with anger and he left quickly in the opposite direction.

She watched him turn around the opposite corner, her stomach churning. She then closed her eyes and took a deep breath before quickly running her hand along the nearest wall. She suddenly she stopped and gave a slight smile before pushing on the selected stone.

The wall opened up and she slipped in, hastily walking through the dark tunnel. Lily came to a dark end, and pushed slightly and slipping out from behind a tapestry coming out almost directly at the Gryffindor common room. The Fat Lady swung open as Lily hastily approached.

Lily smiled politely at everyone in the common room, but quickly made her way up the boy's dormitory stairs, to the very top floor of the tower, where she pushed open the last door on the left.

She smiled at her best friends who were lounging on their individual beds.

"Okay where is it?!" Lily exclaimed excitingly.

"Right here," Remus pulled a piece of folded parchment from his bedside table, and laying it on the bed. All three others crowded around it, with awe and excitement on their faces.

Remus tapped his wand on the parchment and said, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Words began to swirl and fade onto the page, and as they opened it they saw the entire castle moving with life.

"Remus this is amazing!" Lily said smiling at her friend, touching the place where James was pacing with a slight smile.

"Well we all helped," He said with a smile, looking fondly at the map.

"This is bloody amazing," Sirius said his eyes flicking to the Gryffindor Girls dorm.

"Yeah…" Peter echoed softly, eyes alight with wonder.

"Oh and Lily, did I hurt you last night," The atmosphere suddenly turned dark and tense.

"No Remus," Lily said firmly but Remus noticed the shift in her stance.

"You're lying, let me see," He said softly but with determined dark aqua eyes.

Tears pooled in Lily's eyes but she moved to sit on the bed, and she flipped up her uniform skirt to show everyone the six inch scar along the top of her thigh.

"God Lily," Sirius said not able to keep his mouth shut. Peter only managed to squeak.

Remus however had hot tears falling from his eyes, and he leaned his head down, resting his forehead on her wound, sobbing.

Lily silently cried rubbing her friends back as his hot tears fell on her leg. They stayed like that until sleep over took their tired bodies, and they fell into a place where peace is possible.

A/N: Just to clear things up before reviews come in, just know that they are all friends, brothers and sister type of relationships. So don't feel weird about this last scene, I felt it was important for character development.

A/N2: Okay, there's this fic, and I am offended that it only has one reviewer..me. :] It's called The Difference in Between by _k m m .w r i t e r_ It is uh-mazing. It's a Twilight Fic, about Jane and Alec's back story. Please check it out, It deserves it. (ps: Take the spaces out of the Authors name.)


	13. Pushing

**I Hate Everything about You **

Chapter thirteen: Pushing 

Lily tripped on a crack in the stone as she sprinted across the corridor toward the Heads Common room. Her uniform was mussed, and as she was running she was also trying to pull her hair into something decent.

Finally she skidded around a corner, breathing heavily she rasped out the password. Naturally James wasn't in there; he was on his way to class like she should have been.

She had fallen asleep in the boy's dormitory and now she was late.

Lily ran into her room, rummaging though her clothes managing to find a clean uniform. The red head pulled it only quickly, sparing herself a glance in the mirror she grimaced at her reflection before grabbing her bag and running back out.

She immediately hurried around a corner to a tapestry, slipping behind it she began to run once more down the dark tunnel. She took a left, then a right, up a hill another right and finally at the fork she veered to the left; stumbling out in front of the charms classroom. Taking a deep breath and running a hand through her messy curls she walked into the classroom, the bell ringing a second later.

"Bloody hell," Remus groaned, slipping his hand into his pocket and handing Sirius three shiny Galleons.

"I told you she would be on time," Sirius said pocketing the money with a gleeful smirk.

"Ok class, erm, settle down," Flitwick squeaked from atop is podium.

Lily took her seat near the back quietly, tipping her chair back onto her two hind legs and yawning loudly.

"Ok today we will be once again practicing pain numbing charms," Flitwick gestured wildly with excitement but he ended up stumbling off of his pedestal and falling to the ground. This would have amused first years, but the seventh years were used to the usual occurrence and only waited until he was able to continue.

"Okay class, practice the motion and then try adding the incantation," Flitwick began walking around the classroom; his head only reaching the top of the desks.

Lily curved her wand in a round motion before another half arch. Then she did it again adding the incantation but nothing happened to her other hand, which she was supposed to be practicing on.

She cursed lowly under her breath, running a hand through her hair with frustration.

"Having troubles Evans?" She looked up into the honey eyes of James who was smirking rather uncharacteristically above her.

"None that I can't handle Potter," she snapped back, frustrated with her lack of Charms skills.

"Okay then, I won't help you," he returned back to his seat in the front of the class.

Lily put her wand down in defeat, cursing her pride.

* * *

Lily was brushing her teeth in the heads bathroom when a banging came from the locked door.

"Evans! You've been in there for an hour! I need to get in," she heard James' angry voice from the other side.

She spit and washed her mouth out of tooth paste before walking over to the door and pulling it open. James' hand was in mid-knock as she smirked up at him.

"God Evans, what took you so bloody long," he looked down at her, eyes hard.

"I have things to do Potter, you don't own the universe," she leaned against the doorway casually.

"Neither do you Evans," James spat back.

"Some seem to think I should…" she countered back arrogantly.

"That would be only you," James said, rolling his eyes.

"I can't help that I'm near perfect," she ran a hand through her long waves.

"Bugger, how did I end up with the most conceited, annoying, aggravating girl I have ever met-" He was cut off, as Lily pushed up onto her tip-toes, and grabbed the back of his neck.

"Potter, do you ever just…shut up?" she whispered the last part before threading her fingers into his messy locks and pressing her lips against his.

In that split second she felt lighting shoot through her veins, and James relaxed against her.

But then the second was over, she felt him tense against her and he pushed her away.

Lily's mouth slacked in shock, as she looked up into his guarded irritated eyes.

_No one had ever pushed her away. _

"Evans, you can't always get what you want," His voice was soft but determined and she watched as he retreated to his room. She clutched at her chest, pain shooting from her heart to the pit of her stomach.

Numbly she went into her room and wrote a quick note, folding it airplane style and sending it with her wand out the window.

* * *

_Remus, _

_You were right. _

_Lily. _

Remus read the note shaking his head. He put it in his pocket and quickly made his way out of the common room, towards the Heads' Dorms.


	14. Ripped

**I Hate Everything about You**

Chapter fourteen: Ripped

Remus knocked at the Head's common room door and was surprised when a devastated Lily ripped open the door.

Her dark red hair was messy and her eyes were dark and bloodshot, Remus could see the trails that her tears had followed down her face.

Lily quickly pulled him into the common room, and into her room, she didn't want James to come out and investigate who had arrived. As soon as she had closed her bedroom door behind them she threw herself into his arms, crying into his chest.

Remus wrapped his arms around her in a brotherly hug, comforting his friend.

"Remus, you were right, he hates me!" she cried.

"Lily…man up," Remus replied pulling her back to look her in the eye. "If you really are in love with James you're going to have to mature a little bit."

"Remus! I kissed him and he pushed me away, no one has ever pushed me away," She exclaimed with a frown, crossing her arms over her chest after wiping her face.

"That's exactly why you two are perfect for each other, he won't take any of your crap," the sandy haired man popped down onto her bed, crossing his arms behind his head. "But you need to deflate your head, the world doesn't revolve around you, and he needs to see that you're not all that bad…"

Lily watched as a plan began to form in Remus' brain.

"Okay it's time to begin plan, Seduce James Potter," The blue eyed man said sitting up with a mischievous grin.

"You never were good at naming the plans," Lily stated excitement sparking in her emerald eyes.

"Shut up and come here."

And so the plan began.

* * *

The following week Lily didn't say one word to James.

She smiled politely when needed and was as nice as possible, but she didn't speak to him.

She watched with amusement as James's mind began to spin.

At first he seemed relived, and relished in the fact that she wasn't talking to him but as the week wore on he began to fidget.

Lily watched as he stole glances at her from across the room, she observed the curiosity and frustration in his honey colored eyes. Remus was her constant confidant and he chuckled at James' irritation.

They watched as the plan played out perfectly.

* * *

On the eighth day Lily was reading an old worn book in the common room when James came storming in, slamming the common room portrait. A half grin spread across the Head Girls face, her eyes shinned with success.

"Bloody hell Evans, you make me so sodding mad…" James pulled at his ebony hair causing it to stand up in a windblown fashion.

"James I have been nothing but nice to you all week," the red head innocently retaliated.

"Exactly I expect you to be arrogant and pig-like after our encounter in the restroom," He had his back turned to her and she could see the frustration in his broad shoulders.

"Encounter?" Lily questioned naively.

"You know what I'm bloody talking about Evans," the Head boy's voice ripped through the common room angrily.

Lily stood up setting her book down, and came close up behind James.

"I'm just trying to get you to take me seriously," she replied softly and sincerely.

"Cut the shit Evans," he said his back still to her.

Lily turned her head away from him, holding her breath. She slowly raised her hand and put it softly between his shoulder blades, she felt him suck in a deep breath. As she exhaled she removed her hand, and turned on her heel, walking away from him she went into her room, the door closing firmly behind her.

James let out a deep breath, running a hand through his hair but pulled it out quickly realizing it was something _she_ did.

He turned around and sneered at the fireplace, with its flames flickering happily.

He saw a worn book by on the coffee table, and with untamable curiosity he reached for it. Looking at the title he smiled,

"Pride and Prejudice," he said softly putting the book back down.

He shook his head and sighed as he made his way to his room.

* * *

"Remus it's not working," Lily hissed at her friend, whose face was shadowed in the disserted corridor that they were meeting at.

"Patience my child," he replied with a wide grin.

"Stop trying to sound wise," she glared at him, her eyes jewels in the dusty night.

"I am wise you crazy loon," he countered.

"Wise people don't use words like 'crazy loon'," a playful grin in the darkness.

"Touché."

_Friendship_.

* * *

A/N: SHORT! I know I can't help it. & James is being a butt, I understand but the Characters arn't ready yet. :] Thanks for being such amazing readers and reviewers. I love you all. Oh and PS: more Sirius in upcoming chapters...but he's busy with Hestia *Wink*


	15. Immature

**I Hate Everything about You **

Chapter fifteen: Immature

"Shhh! Shut the bloody hell up."

"Sirius you're the one making the all the noise," Lily tried desperately to stretch her burning legs, but her and Sirius were crouched low behind a wall.

Her socks were soaked through and her hands numb, but it would all be worth it, she grinned mischievously.

"Okay on the count of three, they are coming," Sirius whispered; she could see excitement sparkling behind his onyx colored eyes.

"One…" Their backs hunched over, as their eyes peaked over the low stone wall.

"Two…" their arms reached back, fingers dipped in cold.

"Three…" release.

Snowballs flew through the air, and more seemed to infinitely follow, landing all over three students who were innocently out walking in the freshly fallen snow.

Sirius and Lily stood up, doubled over laughing at the three soaked through Slytherins.

"That was the stupidest prank you've ever pulled Evans!" Lucius shouted looking down at his ruined clothes with disgust.

"That's what you think," Sirius replied twirling his wand between his lithe fingers.

"What do you mean?" Rodolphus Lestrange asked panicking slightly, he had been the butt of one too many of the Marauders jokes.

Lily covered her eyes with a grin before saying through her laughter, "Well the spell on the snowballs makes clothing disappear, gone forever."

Thomas Nott's eyes widened and all three looked as their clothes begin to slowly fade away. They all covered their, erm, parts before looking around the grounds for anyone else watching.

Suddenly Remus and Peter popped out from behind a tree, and the signature sound of a camera went off along with the bright flash of light and a poof.

"You'll pay for this!" Lucius yelled out as all three stumbled through the slick snow back into the castle.

The Marauders all smiled and hi-fived as Lily put her hand down from in front of her face, she didn't want to see any of the Slytherins in all their glory.

"Got the prints?" she asked Remus, who was waving his wand in a complicated manner before three-hundred moving pictures depicted the three Slytherins shaking in the snow.

"That's amazing, let's go put them all over the school, I'm freezing!" Peter said his blue eyes darting around the powder white grounds.

"Okay, I hope some people saw them as they ran through the halls," Remus said laughing.

"Oh, don't worry it will be all over the school by dinner tonight," Sirius replied confidently.

"Hey, let's take a picture while we have the camera out," Lily suggested with excitement.

Remus waved his wand and the camera floated in midair, timer set. The three guys lined up and picked Lily up in their arms so she lay across the three of them. Just as the camera went off they threw her in the air and caught her again all four laughing loudly.

Remus printed out a copy of the photo for each of them, and they all watched as in the picture they smiled before throwing Lily in the air and catching her easily.

_Perfection_.

* * *

As the four of them walked into the great hall for dinner together, every table except the Slytherins burst into rapturous applause. They all four bowed arrogantly before seating themselves at the Gryffindor table whose cheers were the loudest. Even some of the teachers had small half smiles on their faces.

The Marauders almost never got in trouble because they always planned their pranks so perfectly that they never could get any evidence pinned on them. Everyone knew it was them, but it couldn't be proved.

The only person not applauding was James.

"What's with the disapproving stare Jamesie-poo?" Sirius said with a grin, putting an arm around Hestia.

"Don't call me that," His voice was sharp.

"Come on James, it was just a bit of fun…plus no one likes those idiot Slytherins anyway," Lily said, looking at Remus desperately. He only shrugged.

"James, really why are you so mad?" Remus asked confusion sincere in his eyes.

"It's just all so immature," he grumbled.

"Immature is a word people use who don't know how do have fun," Sirius countered. People around the table listening with interest chuckled, but James only glowered more.

"Come on James, It's the first snow of the year," Lily said, emerald eyes wide.

"Whatever," James stood up and began to walk out.

"PMS much mate?" Sirius said to James' back.

And while the teachers weren't looking James flipped him the bird, the whole great hall was speechless as they watched James Potter stalk out of the great hall.

"What has buried its self up his-" Sirius started but Lily cut him off.

"Sirius sometimes your mouth needs to be sewn shut," She stood up and also walked out. Her friends were left wide eyed behind her.

* * *

A/N: Okay so there will be a few weeks before the next update only because I'm not at my house and I can't write because I'm on vacation and not going to be home until July. :] This story is NOT abandoned and it will continue but only with some patience from you the reviewers. I hope you liked this chapter, I love all of you.


	16. Stare

**I Hate Everything about You **

Chapter sixteen: Stare 

Lily ran a hand through her long auburn waves, her bright emerald eyes flicking around the dusty classroom. She spotted a lanky Ravenclaw boy staring at her from across the classroom; she widened her eyes and gave him a long slow smile, watching with amusement as he blushed crimson to the tips of his light blonde hair.

She caught James sneering at her out of the corner of her eye, but he turned back around in his seat as soon as she turned to look at him.

The head girl stared at James, wondering what it was about him that seemed to capture every molecule in her body and send them spinning and buzzing into overdrive.

Her eyes roamed his built form, the broad shoulders and slim muscled back, his messy ebony hair that begged to be touched.

Or was it his eyes, deep and soulful behind his quirky round framed glasses.

For some inexplicable reason Lily found herself putting those things aside.

It was his heart; it called to hers, a sirens song in the darkness and loneliness of her life.

Suddenly she was staring into the deep honey of James eyes; she quickly took in the perfection of his angled features before giving him a cheeky grin.

"Stop staring Evans," he said the corner of his mouth lifting slightly in amusement.

"Can't help it Potter," she winked at him, tilting her head to the side giving him a wide eyed smile.

He rolled his eyes and turned back around in his seat, his elegant hands taking diligent notes.

Reluctantly, Lily pulled her mind away from James and glanced next to her. Remus had his head in his hands rubbing his tired eyes, tonight was a full moon.

Lily put her hand on her friends arm, looking at him encouragingly before flipping her hair and turning her thoroughly divided attention to Professor Binns.

* * *

Lily sighed she watched the sun set from the heads common room window. She didn't notice James walk through and pause to stare at her pensive form.

Her skin seemed to shimmer and her hair shined golden in the setting sun.

James turned away from the stunning sight before hurrying into his room.

Grudgingly she turned away from the window and tied her long hair back. She wrapped her coat around her closely before quietly making her way out the common room door. The sun was setting quickly and shadows danced along the corridors, following the small girls' silent form.

The great front doors loomed ahead and they opened silently as Lily entered into the night.

Two figures stood at the edge of the forest and as she came closer they changed before her eyes, a shaggy black dog and a small squinty rat.

She petted the dogs head before running behind a tree and stashing her coat there, goose bumps erupted across her exposed arms and legs and the moonlight shined down on the long shiny scar on her thigh.

Without a sound her body changed into that of an elegant and soft doe, powerful and graceful.

She ran from the forest, her shredded shorts and t-shirt lay discarded on the ground.

Three animals ran towards the massive tree in the distance, a long slow howl filled the night and then all was quiet.

* * *

"What's going on with you and James?"

"Way to be blunt Hestia," Lily said obviously avoiding the question.

"I think he fancies you…" Hesita's dark eyes sparkled and danced, along with the fire that burned brightly next to them.

"Don't be cheeky, he hates me!" Lily exclaimed falling back onto the couch.

"Don't count your eggs before the chickens eat, or some muggle expression like that," Hestia smiled as Lily laughed loudly.

"It's don't count your chickens before they hatch…" she managed to sputter out between her laughter.

"Well whatever, you know what I mean," The dark haired girl snorted as Lily finally composed herself.

"Well, what about you and Sirius?" The head girl raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"I guess he's my boyfriend? I can never tell with him…" Hestia looked genuinely confused and frustrated.

"How long have you been…together?" Lily asked.

"About a month," she said cautiously.

"You are defiantly his girlfriend," the red head stated proudly.

"So what about you and James?" Hestia changed the subject again as Lily groaned into a pillow and Hestia laughed.

* * *

A/N: Short but important I belive...maybe? Next chapter things begin to change because I mayself am getting tierd of the tension. :) Hope you liked it?


	17. Tension

**I Hate Everything about You **

Chapter seventeen: Tension 

James closed his eyes and let out a silent stream of curses.

No matter how hard he tried, he can never get away from Lily-bloody-Evans.

She's everywhere; his classes, the hallways, his common room…his dreams.

Every night it was long silky auburn tresses, bright jewel green eyes, and that heart breaking smile.

She was perfection.

He caught her staring at him in class the other day, and her gaze had him so worked up by the end of class that he couldn't even focus on the teacher's lesson, the notes he had taken made no sense.

"She'll leave me…" He mumbled to himself stretching his long body across the Heads Common room couch.

"How do you know?" the voice came from behind the couch and James jumped up in surprise.

"Bloody hell you scared me!" the raven haired boy said clutching at his chest.

"All part of the charm," a grin and a wink from the black haired friend.

"Sirius, give it a rest," James laid back down rubbed his forehead.

"Lily is different about you mate," Sirius flopped down into a nearby arm chair.

"And how do you know this?" James mumbled trying not to get his hopes up.

"First of all she's my best friend, secondly…Hestia told me," Sirius let out a bark-like laugh at James look of exasperation.

"I know Lily's reputation…and it's a lot like yours," James said closing his eyes again.

"Yeah, but I'm a changed man and Lily could become a changed woman…actually she already is," he flicked an imaginary piece of lint toward James who still had his honey colored eyes closed.

"What do you mean?" James sat up to stare intently at Sirius.

"You're all she talks about, that's why I'm here…your actually a very annoying topic in conversation," Sirius teased watching at James' eyes widened.

"I don't know…" James said cautiously.

"Whatever mate, just think about it," Sirius got up fluidly and with a flick of his ebony tresses he left James to ponder over the strange conversation.

* * *

"Argh, he's just so frustrating!" Lily ran her hands through her long hair as she stretched out across Sirius's bed in the boys' dorm.

"Can we please talk about something besides James Potter," Remus groaned.

"Come one Remus! I have a serious issue here," Lily sat up with a harsh glare.

"Hey, there's no issue with me!" Sirius laughed at his old joke when he got hit in the head with a pillow.

"Evans that was un-called for," he whined.

"Oh, it was completely called for," she challenged with a grin.

"Get out of our dorm Evans," Sirius said picking her up off his bed.

"But you got to help me with the James situation," she complained from her spot over Sirius' shoulder.

"Just kiss him," with that answer Sirius deposited her in the hall outside their dorm and immediately locked her out with some complicated spells.

"PETER HELP ME!" she yelled from out in the hall but Peter only yelled back a loud 'nope!'

"Sirius what did you do?" Remus asked eyeing a grinning Sirius.

"I may have talked to James…" Sirius said with a wide smile and a glint in his grey eyes.

"oh no…" Remus said shaking his head.

* * *

_Just kiss him _

_Just kiss him _

_Just kiss him _

Sirius' words were rattling around in Lily's brain as she walked back to her common room after being kicked out of the boys' dormitory.

She's done that once before and he pushed her away.

_Pushed away_

She shook her head as she mumbled the password to her Common Room.

"Tensiunea," she stumbled into the common room only to see James stretched out across the couch his eyes closed.

She took a moment to stare at his quiet from before quietly making her way towards her room.

"Evans come here," she jumped and spun around, watching as James' tall form rose from the couch.

She came closer to him, her eyes staring up into his boldly.

When they were only inches apart, she heard James whisper, "What do you want from me?"

She opened her mouth to speak but he silenced her with the intense look in his warm honey colored eyes.

Her breath stilled when his hand slid through her hair, his calloused palm running against the smoothness of her cheek as his fingertips skimmed the back of her neck.

James' grip tightened, long elegant fingers threaded into her auburn waves, face still and determined. His other hand came to rest on the curve of her waist, and they were only centimeters apart.

Lily's eyes drifted shut as his sweet breath washed across her face, and she tilted her head up to his.

She felt him move towards her, slowly as if testing his own limits, she tried to push up to him but he stilled her with his strong grip.

His hand tightened around her hair and her lips parted in anticipation.

The coil in her stomach pulled when she could feel his heat, she felt him take a deep breath…

"Lily! I-err…oh! Shit."

Hestia's beet red face hurriedly backed out of the common room, shooting apologetic looks at an equally red Lily and James who had backed several paces away from each other.

"Umm…" Lily took a step forward but James was already shaking his head and hurriedly disappeared into his private room.

Lily took a deep steadying breath and also retreated into her room, Sirius' words echoing in her mind.

_Just kiss him. _

_

* * *

_

A/N: I feel evil! Sorry, I couln't hep it...but at least you know James is coming around. :]


	18. Threats

**I Hate Everything about You **

Chapter Nineteen: Threats 

"James…" she softly said her voice and intentions of talking to him trailing into nothing. His eyes landed on her briefly and with a slightly pained look they slid away from her, downcast to the floor as he exited the common room without a word.

Lily blinked slowly before swallowing back the lump in her throat.

She absentmindedly tugged on bottom of her white button down and pulled down her short black pleated skirt, finally pressing her hand against the Hogwarts crest placed conveniently over her thumping heart.

With a deep sigh she picked up her bag and made her way to her first class, potions.

Professor Slughorn was in love with James, always praising him for every single detail that everyone else seemed to miss, Lily was only angry that she had to listen to James' name over and over.

His name did funny things to her heart.

She sat in the back of the class, her eyes glazed a day dream flickered through her mind all during the lesson. She only snapped out of her stupor when a note from Remus was slid towards her.

_The plan still on? –Moony _

_It's hopeless now -Prongs_

_Why? –Moony _

_Lets just say, things didn't work out… -Prongs _

_I see…I think. –Moony _

Lily glanced up making sure Slughorn hadn't noticed her note passing when her eyes pulled towards the back of James' form.

The broad tapered back, shifting under the thin fabric of his white button down as he took notes and the soft hair that Lily's fingers itched to touch. The red headed woman ran a hand through her waves closing her eyes listening to the shrill ring of the bell.

* * *

The corridor was deserted as James slowly made his way back to the heads common room. Christmas decorations littered the expanse of every Hogwarts crevice and all the Christmas cheer was making him sick.

Along with the gross display of Joy around the castle, classes had been hell today; he could feel Lily's disappointment and desperation even when he was across the room. He was sure that she could see his, then again, maybe not.

Suddenly, he wasn't walking forward; he was pushed against the cold stone wall, looking into fuming blue eyes.

"Remus?!" James yelped, not used to seeing the usually calm boy angry.

"James, Lily is one of my best friends and she deserves better than someone who won't work up the balls to ask her out," Remus snarled his lip curling menacingly.

"Remus even you know her reputation!" James reasoned hastily, frightened of the feral glint in Remus' eyes.

"James, she's different about you…Bloody Hell get over your self and go kiss the crap out of that bird," Remus let James down slowly and the dark haired man slowly stumbled down the hall.

"Oh and James…" Remus called watching as James turned slowly.

"…if you hurt her, what just happened will be the least of your worries."

James gulped before continuing on shaky legs back to the common room, each step he took he got more determined, his honey eyes sparkling with new resolution.

* * *

"Lily!" The green eyed girl ran from her room quickly after hearing her name being yelled, fearing the worst.

What she saw was far worse than what she was expecting.

James Potter was standing in the middle of the room, firelight flickering across his wild expression. His dark hair stuck up more messily than usual and his golden eyes held madness that made Lily's heart pound loudly in her ears.

"Come here," He raised one eyebrow beckoning her closer, and his eyes danced wildly as she came closer cautiously.

"I've wanted to do this for so long," he whispered, and with only that heated sentence he pulled her small body to his and pressed his lips down onto hers.

Lightening shot through the Head Girls veins and her hands gripped the front of his shirt as he pulled her closer to his warm form.

His hands tightened around her waist, and they kissed passionately.

When she couldn't breath she broke away with a gasp, "Couldn't resist me, huh?" she smirked.

"Shut up Evans," with that he pushed her against the wall and smiled against her lips kissing her slowly as she pulled against the cotton shirt covering his back.

"Oh and Lily?" he whispered against her mouth, smiling as she closed her eyes breathing deeply.

"Yes?" she breathed.

"Would you like to go out sometime?"

She answered him with a kiss.

* * *

A/N: Okay so um, I couln't think of a new maurauder name for Lily so I just went with Prongs...I hope that doesn't bother anyone. Probably only a chapter or two left...I'm probably making it an even twenty chapters. :] But I'm fighting for at least 200 reviews on the story sooo work your magic.


	19. Together

**I Hate Everything about You**

Chapter Nineteen: Together 

The great hall was frozen; a hushed silence fell across the room until every eye was trained on the couple entering from the doors, their hands dangerously close to touching.

"No bloody way!" A loudmouth Hufflepuff said breaking silence and causing the great hall to all clear their throats as the small Hufflepuff boy blushed deeply.

James blushed a deep crimson to the roots of his dark hair, while Lily walked confidently over to the Gryffindor table, plopping down beside Sirius as James slid into the seat next to her.

"Finally!" Sirius exclaimed giving James a slap on the back and wrapping his arm around Lily in a friendly hug. "I thought you two were going to dance around each other forever!"

"Lily, why didn't you tell me?" Hestia asked her eyes bright as she leaned around a bouncing Sirius to see Lily clearly.

"It just sorta happened last night…sorry," Lily smiled brightly as people all down the table seemed to give their congratulations. The auburn haired girl soaked in the attention with a bright smile, while every word seemed to make James' face burn an even brighter red.

"Are you going to the winter dance together?" Hestia asked Lily but the Head girl only shrugged to say she didn't know and turned to talk to bright eyed girl farther down the table.

Whom exclaimed loudly, "aww, and today's Christmas Eve…how romantic!"

"I'm happy for you," Remus said quietly giving James a small secretive smile.

Someone at the Ravenclaw table wolf whistled and James was seconds away from running out of the Great Hall when Lily grabbed his hand under the table, lacing their fingers together as she turned to speak with Peter across the table.

James took a deep breath, relaxing as best he could under all the stares.

He knew as long as Lily's hand was wrapped in his, everything would be okay.

* * *

Class was almost as bad as the Great Hall, kids didn't pay attention to the teacher they openly stared as Lily and James sat next to each other. Even Lily was getting tiered of the attention and by Defense against the Dark Arts she was absolutely fed up.

"Hey, we aren't some bloody freak show! Stop staring!" she yelled in the middle of class making every child stare opened mouthed before quickly averting their eyes. The professor sent Lily a thankful glance before continuing on with the lesson.

When the day was finally over the two retreated to their common room, they sat in amiable silence as they both completed their homework, the setting sun through the window set everything in the room on fire.

"Your hair looks like gold…" James mumbled to himself as he watched her bent over her Astronomy homework.

"What?" She said looking up catching him staring.

"Nothing…" He blushed as Lily smiled and they went back to their homework.

James got up to start the fire when the sun had set and Lily got up and stretched across the couch, sinking into the cushions. James plopped down onto the arm chair with a sigh, glad to be done with his Potions essay.

"James…what are you doing?" Lily asked with a small grin.

"Sitting?" he said slowly, his honey eyes confused.

"Alone?" she said smiling watching him blush for the twelfth million time that day.

"Oh…erm, well…" he trailed off awkwardly.

"Come here," Lily said patting the space behind her sitting up to make room.

James pushed his glasses up on his nose before standing slowly and sliding into the space behind Lily as she lay back down, their bodies fitting together like puzzle pieces. He draped his arm across her waist and she twined their fingers together, laying her head back on his chest with a content sigh.

At first James was tense but soon he melted into the couch and the feeling of Lily's body against his own.

They watched the fire dance for what seemed like hours just content being with each other. When James felt Lily's breath deepen like she was on the verge of sleep he swooped his head and gave her a soft kiss on the arch of her neck.

She sighed, and turned to him sleep dancing in her eyes but she arched up to give him a quick kiss before laying back the way she was.

"Lily?" he asked softly his chest rumbling against her.

"mhmmm?" she hummed back sleepily.

"Would you go to the winter dance with me?" he asked softly, his breath against her hair.

She reached up and threaded her fingers into his soft hair before turning once more and kissing him slowly, whispering a soft, "yes," against his lips.

She turned back again, sleeping pulling her under and she wouldn't be anywhere else. James smiled as he pulled her closer to him, breathing in her heavily sweet scent of Vanilla and Gardenias smiling as he too closed his eyes and whispered into her hair,

"Happy Christmas," before letting sleep pull him under.

Together, wrapped in each others arms as they slept.

* * *

A/M: Aww who loves awkward James? me! Yumm. :] You'll be happy to know that I've also finished the last chapter so I will put that up in about 2 or 3 days...then it'll be over. :/


	20. Dance

**I Hate Everything about You **

Chapter Twenty: Dance 

"God James it's just breakfast!"

"We are going to be late!"

"You can't be late for breakfast!" Lily was straightening her blouse in the bathroom mirror, as she yelled out into the common room.

"When they're not serving food anymore then we're late," James yelled back, foot tapping as he anxiously awaited going down for breakfast.

"James calm down I'm coming," she exited looking perfect and James instantly stood up ready to go.

"Come on," Lily rolled her eyes grabbing James' hand and pulling them out the door.

James smiled down at her, but before they reached the Great Hall he pulled Lily up against the wall.

"I'm sorry," each of his hands were braced beside her head trapping her in as he whispered his apology.

"It's okay, we're bound to fight…it's who we are," Lily said, her breath shallow because of James' close proximity.

"It's only been two weeks," James said smiling as he pulled away and they continued down the hallway leaving Lily slightly breathless as she stumbled next to him.

"Yeah, but it's been great," the red head smiled up at her boyfriend as they entered into the great hall, no one even stared.

* * *

"Come on James, don't fidget," Sirius said, flicking his perfectly styled hair out of his grey eyes as he smirked at James. Hestia and Lily were getting ready in Lily's room while James and Sirius waited for them in the Heads Common room.

"It's just a dance," Sirius finished saying just as Hestia exited Lily's room. Sirius stood in shock, his mouth hanging open his eyes wide.

"Just a dance?" Hestia said smiling with one hand on her hip.

She was wearing a midnight blue dress, strapless showing off her tan shoulders that glowed in the firelight. The dress caught the light in different places shinning iridescent in the moonlight, it fitted around her waist before sparkles burst at her hips and it fell down to the floor draping around her perfectly.

James watched amused as Sirius gave Hestia a corsage and kissed her deeply.

The Head boy gulped and everything seemed to slow down as the door to Lily's room opened again and Lily came out a bright smile on her elegantly made up face.

Her hair was swept up elegantly on the back of her head, tendrils falling around her long milky neck and the curve of her shoulders. The dress was a deep aqua blue green, silk that hugged her figure and fell elegantly to the floor. It wrapped tightly around her bust and went around one shoulder a strap stretched across her elegant back.

"Lily you look…stunning," James said holding her hand and looking into the green of her eyes.

"You don't look too bad yourself," She smiled pulling on the collar of his tux.

"Oh, I got this for you," James reached to the coffee table and got out her corsage, he smiled as he placed it around her slim wrist.

"Thanks James," she smiled and pushed up on her toes to give him a kiss.

"No problem," he smiled as he held out his arm and Lily put hers through his, and the couples headed to the Winter Dance.

They met Remus, Peter and their dates at the doors.

Remus brought a shy Ravenclaw girl and Peter had managed to ask a short pudgy Hufflepuff 6th year to go with him. All four couples entered the great hall, decorated like a mythical forest in the snow.

The teachers had managed to create real trees around the great hall, so they stretched up and over like a canopy, each tree had Christmas lights wrapped around the trunks and into the branches. The ceiling was charmed to look like the midnight sky, with sparkling stars, while snow drifted down but never reached the ground. Fairies and lightning bugs few above every ones heads lighting up romantically every once in a while.

"It's so beautiful," Lily whispered looking around wide eyed.

James stared at her, "Yeah."

"Let's dance!" she exclaimed pulling him onto the nearly empty dance floor.

"Oh, erm…I don't really…" James trailed off awkwardly as they reached the middle and Lily smiled up at him with hopeful eyes.

He awkwardly rested his hand on her waist and held her other hand as she rested her other hand on his shoulder. An orchestra played by no one was playing in the corner and they began to dance elegantly, against one another.

"You're a great dancer," Lily said with a grin, as they spun slightly.

"Yeah well…" James blushed but gave her a small grin.

"James?" Lily whispered, looking up at him with wide almond eyes.

"Yeah?" he looked down at her, his glasses slipping down his nose slightly.

"I really like you," Lily took her arms and wrapped them around James as he did the same to her. She laid her head on his chest as they swayed and he set his chin on top of her head.

"I really like you too," he whispered back feeling her sigh happily against his chest.

They swayed like that for a few more slow songs before a new band came out, with louder more up beat music and Lily broke away from him excitedly.

"I love this song!" she exclaimed and before James could say anything back Sirius and Hestia were running to the front of the stage dragging Lily with them.

James retreated to the corner where Remus and his date were discussing something and he watched as Lily and Sirius jumped around and flailed their arms like idiots as Hestia laughed loudly next to them.

And he wouldn't have it any other way.

_Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know  
Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know_

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything all about me  
Why do you love me_

_-Three Days Grace  
_

* * *

A/N: aww, I'm sad it's ending. :/ oh well it was good while it lasted. For your information the links to Hestia's and Lily's dresses are on my profile. :] Also if you didn't know the song I used to title this story is I hate Everything about you, by Three Days Grace. I hope you enjoyed the story, and you have all been wonderful readers and amazing reviewers. I love you all and maybe you'll come back when I do my next fic...I'm thinking about attempting a twilight fic...What do you think??

A/N Part Two: Just so everyone knows...it is now 3:17 AM and I am posting this chapter in the early hours of the morning because I just got back from seeing HP and the Half Blood Price. And it was by far my favorite out of all of them! It missed alot of stuff but that was to be expected, GAH! It was uh-freakin'-mazing. This chapter is in Honor of the movie... Everyone should go see it right now. Wake up and go. :] ILY agian thanks for reading this fic.


End file.
